thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tahlia Windstone
TAHLIA WINDSTONE BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. HER DISTRICT PARTNER IS Thomas Windstone. THEY WERE MADE TO BE SUBMITTED TOGETHER, BUT I ALTERED THEIR FORMS TO SUIT OTHER DISTRICT PARTNERS AS WELL. Tribute Form Name: Tahlia Windstone Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 8 Personality: She can be short-tempered and a bit rude, but she’s nice sometimes. She’s a determined young woman and won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Very brave, unless it comes to small spaces. She’s not too outgoing, so she only has a few friends. Appearance: Curly dark-brown hair (not TOO curly that it’s just a big ball of fuzz) that’s usually styled in either a ponytail or a bun. She’s got tanned skin and hazel-green eyes. She’s tall and lean. She’s described as pretty by her peers. Occupation: Washing fabric Reaping Outfit: Her hair is in a bun. Pale green dress. Shiny black flats. What She Thinks Of The Games: She fears them, and she thinks that it’s lowering the already low population. Interview Angle: Tahlia’s angle is to look pretty and lovely. She probably won’t flirt with the host though. Strategy: If she’s with her brother, then she’ll survive with him, trying to get stuff from sponsors and trying to live off the land. If he dies before her, she’ll hide up in the trees, if there are any, and try not to come down unless she has to. If she isn’t with her brother, then she’ll grab the closest item to her in the Bloodbath, then sprint away. Once she believes she’s at a far enough distance from the other tributes, she’ll climb up a tree (if there are a lot of trees) or hide in a cave/bush. Then she’ll try not to get into fights and keep to herself. Strengths: Agile, good tree climber, knowledge of edible foods Weaknesses: Fist-to-fight fighting, swimming, walking in heels Weapons: Bow, Spear, Knife Fears: Small space (Claustrophobia) Token: A greyish-blue pebble Alliance: With her twin brother, Thomas Windstone, if he’s her District partner. If not, she’ll be a Loner. Backstory Tahlia grew up in District 8, along with her mother, father and her twin brother, Thomas. They live in a small, concrete house, but she thankfully got her own room. Her family is in the middle-class section of District 8, so they aren’t as poor as others. Tahlia is the younger twin, since she was born 10 minutes after Thomas. The siblings are really close, and they don’t mind sharing a slice of cake for their birthdays. Before Tahlia had to work, she would climb the tall oak tree beside her house and pretend she was the explorer Jane Panton, an explorer from “centuries ago” that used her mighty bow to take down any beast that came her way and would live off the food. Tahlia had studied a lot about berries and fruit and other plants to try and gain the knowledge of Jane, and she also fashioned a bendy stick and some string into her own bow and would fire wooden arrows. She had to be cautious though, since weapons weren’t allowed. At work, Tahlia has been offered plenty of promotions to get to a higher-paying job like her brother, but she turned them all down since she didn’t want to share everything with Thomas. At school, Tahlia doesn’t talk too much, but she does raise her hand and talk to friends occasionally. She met her friends, Maia and Timothy there, and sits with them at lunch-time. A few boys have a crush on Tahlia, but isn’t really interested in a relationship. Her family believes that her fear of small spaces originated from when she was 5, she was accidentally locked in a closet for a couple of hours. Relationships Thomas (Twin Brother), Mother, Father, Maia (Friend), Timothy (Friend) Games In Absentia: The 53rd Hunger Games by TheDaughterOfTheOneTrueKing (On Fanfiction.net) Place: N/A Kills: N/A Trivia -Tahlia was my first tribute to have a twin. -She was also my first tribute to have a sibling that was also a Tribute Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 8